Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a computer readable storage medium storing a game program, and more particularly to a game apparatus that executes a game processing in which a player character is moved based on operation data outputted from an operation that is inputted to an input device controlled by a player and a computer readable storage medium storing a game program.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various types of video games executed by a video game apparatus are available. The various types include a roll playing game, an action adventure game and an action roll playing game.
Mainly, in these types of games, a core story or scenario is previously set, and the game generally proceeds along such a story and scenario which is previously set. For some games, however, a content volume of the story or scenario is so large that a considerable time is required to clear the game. Furthermore, in order to increase interest in the game, there may be a case where various riddles are provided or extremely difficult actions (highly-skilled operations of a player) are required in the scenario. However, in some cases, because these riddles are too difficult to solve, a game progression is stalled mid-game and the game cannot be cleared all the way through to the end. As a method of solving such a problem, disclosed is a game control method in which the difficulty of a game is reduced by displaying a hint to advance the game while the game is played (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-20351, for example). In this game control method, a hint message is displayed when a party (a group including a player character controlled by a player) does not include a character that can perform a special action in the vicinity of a location where the special action is to be performed.
However, in the game control method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-20351, there are the following problems. Specifically, in the game control method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-20351, a hint is always displayed when a condition is satisfied. Therefore, for a player who wishes to solve riddles to conquer a game, hints to solve the riddles are always displayed before the player attempts to deeply ponder how to solve the riddles, thereby resulting in decreased interest in the game. Furthermore, it is not interesting enough to merely display the hint as a message.
Also, in the aforementioned game in which a content volume is so large that a considerable time is required to clear the game, a player can enjoy such a game having a large content volume if he or she has enough time to play the game all the way through to the end. However, for a player who cannot spare that much time to play the game, it is impossible to enjoy the game all the way through to the end and thus he or she is likely to give up the game partway through.